


Secrets

by SkeletonWithAkeyboard



Series: Lost and found series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Minor Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron), Original Character(s), Thace (Voltron) Lives, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWithAkeyboard/pseuds/SkeletonWithAkeyboard
Summary: ALot happens.That's the most accurate information I can give you.Plz enjoy
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Lost and found series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903513





	1. Lost and found

Ulaz had return to the ship and was standing at the entrance when he received shiro's text. Looking down at his phone, ulaz was about to reply. But he decided against it, thinking that Shiro would be asleep by now, he decided to wait until morning. 

When ulaz enter the ship's lounge he saw thace on one of the couches, waiting for ulaz to return. 

Ulaz raised an eyebrow. "You were waiting up for me?" 

Thace nodded. "Yes, I wanted to make sure you returned safely," Thace got up and walked over to ulaz smiling. "I managed to talk with Keith" 

Ulaz looked surprised, but smiled. "I'm glad, how is he?" 

"His seems well," Thace's smile wavered. "I wish I could be there be closer to him."

Ulaz placed his hand on his friend shoulder. "You will thace. I'm sure you'll be able to see Keith again soon"

Thace Gave a half smile and the two went off to bed. 

Meanwhile lotor was sitting in his room when a knock come from his door. "You may enter"

Daja-ray walked through the opened door with a snicker. "You may enter? You really are a prince" 

"Very funny," Lotor stood up and crossed his arms. "What do you want daja-ray?"

Daja-ray demeanor seemed become more serious. "I know this is something you don't wanna talk about," Daja moved her hair out of her face. "But I need to know more about haggar"

Lotor's ears turned back. "Why do you need to know about her?"

"Narti told me that haggar had mind controlled her. But from what I know, haggar is an altean. And alteans can't use magic, so how can haggar?"

Lotor was quite. He doesn't really want to talk about the witch his mother had become. But if it's a way for narti to get the answers she needs, then he'll grind and bare it. 

"Very well," Lotor sat down and offers daja-ray to do the same. Who sits beside him. 

"Haggar is an altean. As for how she is able to perform magick, I believe it has something to do with being reborned in the quintessence field. Even though she wasn't the normal before her 'death', she had change dramatically after"

"How so?"

"She was physical unstable after that event. She would became sicker and weaker faster. But then one day, her and my father returned from somewhere with Diruds. And after that, they became 'Normal'" 

Daja-ray was quietly listening to lotors story, and the more she listen. The more she realized what could have happened. 

"That's all I have to say," Lotor looked at daja. "Was that enough?"

"Ya, thanks lo" 

"Do you know what happened to her?" 

"Kinda? I have to double check to make sure though" 

"Very well. I'm glad I could be of help" 

"You usually are" Daja-ray got up and made her way to the door, and lotor walked her out. With daja-ray gone, lotor walked back to his bed and falls asleep shortly after. 

With one plan set in motion, and the research for the source of haggar powers underway. The team had a long day, and a nights rest was well rewarded. 

\------

The day starts with Shiro being woken up by keith shaking him awake. 

"Hmm Keith? What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something before the everyone else woke up" Keith whispered. 

"Sure, what's up?"

"I don't know how to ask this.. But do you wanna be the black paladin again?"

"What?"

Shiro didn't know what to expect with Keith wanting to talk, but not that. And honestly, Shiro doesn't know how to respond. 

"But Keith, your doing so well-"

"No I'm not. I abandon the team when they needed someone; a leader. The most. I made so many bad decisions when I was leader, and.. I can't handle this. It's to much for me Shiro" Keith wasn't even looking at Shiro in the eye at this point. 

Shiro was upset. But not at Keith wanting to withdraw from being the black paladin, but at himself. How could he not see that Keith was upset? Shiro always noticed the feeling Keith doesn't show to others. 

Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Keith, I'm sorry I didn't notice early. If you really wanna step down from being leader. Then I'll step up and become leader again" 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides;" Shiro smiled. "I missed being in the middle of the action" 

Keith chuckled, has he moved in for a hug, and Shiro embraced Keith in a one armed hug. 

As the two hugged, Keith's eyes wondered to shiro's pillow. And he noticed something sticking out from underneath it. 

Was that a phone? 

"When did you get a phone?"

Shiro tries his best not to tense up. "What?"

Keith wiggled out of the hug, but didn't reach for the phone. "When did you get the phone? I don't remember you having it"

"Umm, when I want out on my walk early. I decided to get a phone"

"Why?" Keith raised an eyebrow. 

"Because..i missed having one. And you guys all have one"

That's true. All of the paladins have a phone, or at least the alien equivalent. So it made sense for Shiro to want one. 

"Alright, I guess that makes sense, want my number?" 

"Of course, do you know that others?"

Keith gave Shiro his number along with others that he could remember (he only knew pidge's number by heart). And after that, they when back to bed.

Later that morning. Everyone else started walking up, and pidge had left to help Matt with something. 

The rest of them were getting ready to leave and continue on their path home. Shiro was just finishing vipping on his vast, when lance comes into he and Keith shared room with a smile on his face. 

"What's going on lance? What did you do?"

"What's makes you think I did somethin?"

"Cuz you look like a cat that caught a goldfish," Shiro pulled his hair into s messy ponytail. "What is it?"

"Me and others got a surprise for you! Close your eyes"

Shiro smiled as he followed Lance's directions, and closed his eyes. He felt lance come around him and grab his shoulders. 

Shiro let lance Lead him through the doors of the hotel, lance lead him outside. And Shiro started to wonder where they were going. 

"Are we almost there? Where are we going?"

"We're heading to the black lion, don't try and figure it out" 

Now Shiro is even more curious. What's in the black lion? Is it his birthday? No, that not for a faw months. Is it some kind of anniversary? 

"Alright, are you ready? Open your eyes!"

Shiro opens his eyes to see the team and romelle crowding around Matt; who had something his in arms. Matt hands Shiro the wrapped gift, and Shiro starts looking over it. 

"What's this?" 

"Open it and find our"

Shiro did just that and opened the gift. 

Under the wrapping was a new, white and blue prosthetic arm. 

The gang waited for shiro's reaction. But Shiro stayed almost completely still and silence. And the team started to worry. 

Coran was the first to break the silence. "Do you not like it Shiro?" 

That seemed to snap shiro out of his haze, and he began to softly cry as he held onto the prosthetic. 

Keith moved closer to shiro's left side. "Shiro are you ok?" 

Shiro continued to cry, but he was smiling. He nodded to Keith and the rest of the gang that he was ok. 

"Thank you guys. Thank you all so much" 

The team immediately relaxed. And Shiro, coran and matt went off to attach the new prosthetic arm. 

\----

It took a few hours, but the operation went off without a hitch. And Shiro was sleeping off the drugs in the hanger of the black lion, as the rest of the team waits for him to wake up. Keith and lance are taking kosmo and kaltenecker for a walk as the rest pack up the rest of their belongings. 

Shiro is still asleep in the black lion's hanger when ulaz appears seemingly out of nowhere and walks over to see Shiro. The light colored galra carefully moves a piece of shiro's hair out of his face. Ulaz when cups Shiro's face, and the former black paladin groans as ulaz does so. 

"Sleep my darling. This time it's not you I'm after" 

Ulaz slowly moves his hand away from shiro as he looks around for what he's actually looking for. And he doesn't have to look very long to find it. He quickly pockets the item. And is about to make his way out when he hears Shiro starts to wake up. 

"Hmm ulaz? Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" 

"It's fine. The drugs were gonna wear off anyway. Do you know where the team-" Shiro is stopped midsection when ulaz's clawed hand grabbed his chin. 

"What are you-" 

Before he could even figure out what's happening. Shiro suddenly became incredibly dizzy and light headed. The longer he stars at ulaz, the dizzier he becomes. 

Shiro tried looking away from ulaz, but his grip on Shiro only becomes tighter. 

"Ulaz?" Shiro voice becomes heavy and his words slured. What was ulaz doing, and why? 

"I don't wish to hurt you shiro. I only want you to relax"

At that moment shiro's eyes glaze into a haze of brown and purple, as he mindlessly looked at ulaz. 

"Sleep Takashi. And forget this ever happened, will you do that?"

Shiro nodded wordlessy. 

"Takashi, I need you to say something" 

".. Yes"

"Good. Sleep well my darling" 

Shiro slowly nods as he drifts off to sleep once again. 

Ulaz gentle lays Shiro back down on the make shift bed, and just as he did this. He hears someone coming towards the black lion.

"Shit"

The door open to show Matt. Who came to check on Shiro, and see who he was talking to. 

"Hay Shiro who are-. That's weird, I could have sworn that I heard someone talking" 

The room is void from people aside from a sleeping Shiro. 

Matt was sceptical, he decided to stay with Shiro until he woke up. He also decided to check the black lions security cameras later. 


	2. Unsolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team venandI (finally a name!) Tries to figure out the score of haggar's powers. 
> 
> Meanwhile Voltron has a mystery of their own to solve.

The team was sitting in the control hub waiting for ulaz to return. Everyone was doing whatever they can to keep their minds occupied, as the waited for ulaz. 

  


Lotor is glancing at the door in anticipation of ulaz's return. "Where is ulaz? He should has contacted us by now"

  


"Sounds like him," Antok broke out of his meditation. "Ulaz has always had a habit of what he wants to do instead of what he has too" 

  


"Leave him be antok. Ulaz isn't an impulsive kit anymore" Thace jumps in

  


"So you say thace" Thace's eyes narrow, but he drops the subject. 

  


Not a moment sooner; ulaz walks through the door and greets everyone. 

  


"Your back!," Daja-ray stops branding her hair. "Do you have what I asked for?" 

  


"Yes I do, and you were right lotor. Voltron does keep all of their important items in the black lion"

  


Ulaz reachs into his pocket and pulls out a small device. He hands it to daja as lotor walks over and looks over her shoulder. 

  


  


"I know what that is, it's a photo collector," Lotor looked closer at the picture collector. " I..remember this. It was my father's.. Why do you need it?" 

  


"It's what's possible on it that I'm looking for"

  


"And that is?"

  


"Pictures of Harnarva when she was turning into haggar"

  


"... Do you think you'll find what you're looking for" 

  


"Maybe" At that, daja-ray want off to her room as lotor followed behind her. 

She actives the device and small hollagram of a haggar in her youth standing with zarkon emerges.

  


Lotor turns his head away from the picture, not wanting to see. 

Daja-ray immediately covers the viewer of the hollagram with her thumb, and with a look of regret. 

  


"Its ok, I can handle this," Lotor forced a smile. "What are you looking for?"

  


"Runes. If I'm right, then it we'll know how haggar is able to use magick"

  


"What do they look like?"

  


"Kinda like this" Daja-ray moves her hair off the back of her neck and turns her body slightly for lotor to see better. 

  


Looking down at her neck, lotor sees a rune in the shape of a strange symbol. When lotor sees it, he remembers something. 

  


"I know that mark. My mother had it on her forarm. Is that why she can use magick? The runes?"

  


"Yeah. But I'm still confused, altaen can't use magick; let alone mana," Daja-ray stared at the photograph of haggar. "I wonder how she managed to do that?"

  


  


\------

  


  


"This is weird" Matt said as he looks over the footage of the black lion. 

  


Pidge look over at her brother. 

"What's up Matt?"

  


"The tape is corrupted. But there's no sign of tampering or a virus"

  


"Are you serious?"

  


"Take a look," Matt turns over the monitor. "Its completely normal until you hear a thud, and then the the screen turns black and the sound cuts. Then a few minutes later, everything goes back to normal"

  


"That is weird. Do you remember anything Shiro?"

  


"Not alot, but I do remember something. A voice and a feeling. But that's it"

  


"What did the voice say?" Matt asked. 

  


"I don't remember. But something was off, like something he said didn't fit with his voice" Shiro thinks about it until it clicked. 

  


Shiro.. Shiro.. Takashi..

  


"What's wrong Shiro? Did you remember something?"

"... No. I thought I did, but I didn't. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. We'll find out what's going on"

Shiro smiles as Matt and pidge continue to try and figure out what happened. But right now, Shiro would rather not find out. 

The team is ready to leave to continue their journey home. Shiro pulls Keith aside to ask him something. 

  


"Are you sure you still want me to pilot the black lion? I don't want you to-"

  


"It's fine Shiro. I think it's time for me to relax for a chance and take a break from being an active paladin"  


  


Shiro has a feeling there's more to his reasons, but doesn't push want to push Keith's boundaries.   


  


"Ok Keith. I'll let the team know" The two have a brief hug before going back to the rest of the team. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the inactivity, lots of stuff been going on, hopefully I'll be back in the swing of writing soon:)


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro returns to lead voltron

The team had begone to load the lions when Keith walked over with shiro at his side. 

"Hey guys," Keith spoke, getting the teams attention. "I need to tell you guys something important"

The team stops what their doing in order to listen to their friend. 

"What's going on keith?" Pidge frowned her eyebrows in worry. 

Keith looks over at Shiro for reassures, before turning to the team. "I'm stepping down as black paladin"

All at once the team, along with coran, Matt and romelle exclaim their confusion about Keith's seemly sudden decision. 

Allura moves to the front of the group to dominate the conversation. "Keith; what caused this sudden decision?"

Keith didn't say anything at first. And looked away before replying. 

".. I just think it's best for the team" 

"But Keith-" Hunk is stopped before he could continue. 

"Isn't this what we wanted from the beginning?" Keith snapped. "Shiro will be the leader again, and everything will go back to normal" 

Shiro puts a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith, calm down"

"I am calm!" Keith jerks his shoulder away from Shiro. Before anyone could say or do anything else, Keith stormed back into the hotel. 

"Keith, wait up!" Lance runs after him and the two disappear into the lobby. Leaving the rest of the group behind. 

Keith got ahead of lance pretty quickly, but lance managed to catch up with him in the room he and shiro shared. 

Lance walked in to find Keith packing. "You ok there bubby?"

"Why did you follow me?" 

"I wanted to make sure you're ok"

"Well, I'm not. Now go away" Keith didn't look up at lance as he spoke. 

For a split second, Lance got angry at Keith for shutting him down so quickly. But quickly lance calmed down, and took a sit on the opposite bed. 

Keith looks at lance from the corner of his eye. "Why are you still here?"

"Well.." Lance paused, looking for the right words. 

"Lance, I'll be alright. Just leave me alone for a minute"

Lance didn't want to leave Keith alone, but he also doesn't want to push Keith into talking to him.

"Okay Keith. Just know you can talk to me whenever, Ok?"

Keith took a deep breath before answering. "Thank you lance," Keith turns to face lance. "Wanna help me pack?"

Lance smiles at Keith. "Sure"

While outstanding of the hotel. Shiro is inside the black lion trying to reconnect with the magical creature. 

"Ok.. I can do this" Shiro closes his eyes and tries to consontrat. Shiro tries to listen to the lions voice, however all shiro could hear was silence. 

"Please. I need you to try and trust me again. I need to help my friends" 

For the longest moment of this life, shiro is sure that he lost his connection to the black lion permanently. However just as he is about to give up; he hears the lions voice. 

Shiro let's out a held breath of relief. "Thank goodness"

Shiro steps out of the black lion to see the team celebrating. "You did it Shiro!" Matt congratulations him. 

"Thanks," Shiro looks at the group and spots keith. "You okay keith?" 

"Yeah, um, I'm okey," Keith looks over at lance with a smile. "Should we get going?"

"Matt's staying with me" Pidge raises her hand. 

"Romelle and coran can stay with me" Allura said. 

"The animals are with me!" Hunk calls from the yellow lion as he attempts to pick up kosmo. 

"Ok, so all that leaves keith," Shiro turns to him. "Who are you rooming with keith, lance or me?"

"Come stay with me keith," Lance throws his arm over Keith's shoulder. "We can hangout and surf the galaxy web. Maybe we'll find merch about us!"

Keith face turns slightly red and moved from under lance. "Thanks but I'll bunk with Shiro"

Lance looks disappointed, but shrugs. "Alrighty then" 

The team gets to their lions and take off to continue their journey. 

\-----

Shiro is sitting in the pilot seat with a smile on his face as he bounces his leg in excitement. 

Keith grins at shiro's positive mood. "Having fun over there?"

"Definitely" Shiro smiles. It feels good to be back in action. "By the way Keith,"

"Hm?" 

"How's that crush on lance going?"

Keith immediately turns bright red. "What?! I don't have a crush on lance! Why would I? He's annoying, weird-"

"Funny"

"Yeah and- no!"

Shiro laughs as Keith's flustered reaction. "It's ok you know. I think every knows about your crush on lance, except lance"

"Ugh," The former paladin sighs in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

Shiro says nothing. 

"Really?"

"Sorry keith, but your not as hard to read as you think," Shiro turns his head to look over at a distress keith.

"Shut up" Keith growls as he slides down to the floor. 

Shiro chuckles as Keith looks at him with a scawl on his face. 

The two stay in comfortable silence until pidge shows up on the monitor.

"Hey guys, there's a huge ship at the edge of our radar" Pidge's pulls up the image of an unknown ship. 

"What should we do Shiro?"

As Shiro thinks about what to do, he feels his phone vibranting in his pocket.

"Whats up Shiro?" Pidge asked.

"Nothing," Shiro ignores his phone. "We should try to go around it, we're not in a position to fight. Pidge; comoflaeg us"

Pidge nods and closes the monitor. 

Keith walks over to shiro. "You think we can get past without being noticed?"

"I hope so"

Keith seems content with the answer, and walks back to where he was. 

Shiro looks over his shoulder to make sure Keith's gone before he opens his phone. 

(U)nknown: we're in the area, don't come any closer. 

(U)nknown: there's a galran war ship, we'll take care of it. Keep your distance

Well ulaz doesn't seem panicked. But the idea of doing nothing as ulaz and his team are in danger, puts Shiro on edge. 

But there's not much he can do with the situation his in. So he continues keeping their distance and going around the war ship. 

As Voltron is trying their best to keep a low profile, pidge comes up on the monitor. 

"Guys I'm getting a strange reading coming from that ship" 

"What kind of reading pidge?" Matt asked her. 

"it seems like there's a completely different type of ship" 

"So there's two war ships? Great" Lance groans. 

"It's hard to figure out, there are firewalls keeping me out"

"We should leave it alone. We can't handle a head on fight right now" That's the last thing Shiro wants to happen. 

The rest of the team fortunately complies without any fuss, and Shiro couldn't be more relieved. 

They soon leave the area without making their whereabouts known.

\---

While most of team voltron is either asleep or dozing off, Shiro is awake and sending messages back and forth between ulaz.

Shiro: are you ok? 

(U)uknown: I'm alright Shiro, no one was hunt

Shiro: good, um when can I see you again? 

(U)uknown: I'm not sure, why? 

Shiro: I want to ask you an important question

(U)unknown: you can ask me now

Shiro takes a moment to look around to make sure Keith is asleep before replying. 

Shiro: I want to talk to you face to face

Ulaz doesn't reply for a few moments and Shiro was beginning to think he had gone to bad before he got another message. 

(U)uknown: Ok, but not now. I'll be able to see you in a couple of days

Why so long? 

Shiro: alright. Please be careful

(U)nknown: I'll do my best

Shiro stays up a little while longer before deciding to sleep, worrying all night wouldn't do him or the team any good. 

After all, it's only a few days, what could happen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Sorry for the long wait, I've been going through some personal stuff but I'm back!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Post I made about thing that are different in the canon. (Also a lowkey plug) 
> 
> https://skeletonwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/post/627949818209353728/things-that-are-different


End file.
